


Where The Day Takes You

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Extended Scene, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Harold learn some things about possessing and being possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Day Takes You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an extended ending for this episode. It seemed fitting.

John has been back in the library for ten minutes now. Minutes stolen by Bear and play time. Finch is patient but John can feel a slight tension in the air, something left unsettled. When he looks up Finch's smile fades into desperation.

“Do we have a new number?” he asks.

Finch's only response is to open his mouth to speak. Nothing comes out. John stands up, commanding Bear to stay back, and walks swiftly over to his partner. He lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping the heat of his palm will loosen Finch's tongue.

“Talk to me, Finch.”

Finally, a blink, then two. “We should have died on that rooftop, Mr. Reese.”

“But we didn't.”

“Mr. Reese, I-.”

“Finch, we're still here,” John softly reminds him, unaware that he's caressing the other man's shoulder with his thumb. “Neither of us knows how much time we have left so let's make the most of it.”

John's hand slides upward subconsciously to cup Finch's cheek, his thumb moving along his jaw now. A slightly stubbly one and very different from what he's used to. It's no surprise, the need to comfort, protect, support. Adore. Love is color-blind, even for an ex-mercenary.

“Finch,” he whispers. His name comes out raspy, breathy, revealing more than John would admit to in any other circumstance.

The older man doesn't shift or make a sound. He wonders what exactly is going on right as his other hand decides to get in on the action and cup Finch's other cheek. Allowing himself to get lost in the moment John bends down to capture his mouth in a kiss.

Jessica made his heart race. Kara made his skin crawl. The lovers that came before, and in between. His body remembers, then forgets. None of them ever made him feel this warmth, this weightlessness. Finch's mouth is firm, yet giving. Like the man himself, unable to bend but nowhere near broken. Their lips remain locked for a few more seconds before John straightens to catch his breath. Sidling closer he invites Finch to lean against him. Satisfaction fills him when the genius accepts.

“This can't happen, Mr. Reese. We could lose everything.”

The position he's in makes him glad he can't see Finch's face or that Finch can't see his. His eyelids fall as he counters with, “Or gain everything...” It's obvious to both of them that the words are a plea. For a man who refuses to beg on principle to show his vulnerability like this says so much.

“I won't be able to win this argument, will I?”

John can't tell if the defeat in his tone is indulgent or not. To clarify he asks, “Do you want to?”

Finch responds by placing his right hand on his hip. It doesn't grip or pull or stray once it's there. Definitely indulgent. John runs his fingers through the other man's short hair. When Finch shivers John opens his eyes again, looking down at him as he thinks about holding hands, kissing in greeting, getting entangled in sweaty sheets. Making love. John imagines it all effortlessly enough to have him wondering why he didn't realize sooner.

“I want you, John,” Finch says suddenly into the quiet, returning him to the here and now.

The ex-operative feels a smile steal across his face. It shows in his reply. “You've got me, Finch. Since the day we met, I've been yours.” He never had another choice in the matter. But he's quite alright with that. Following Finch to the ends of the earth, through hell and back again? That's the easy part.


End file.
